Call and Return
by plasticgenocide
Summary: Say that you're into. That's all Axel wanted. To have Roxas return his affection. AxelRoxas.


**Call and Return**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, hence there's not the full on yaoi goodness. 'o' flails

Aoi: Heylo it's time for my first story posted online! Well on anyway. I hope you enjoy. Yes, it's a story fiction. I was just listening to the song when the idea popped into my head so I decided to write a story fiction with Axel x Roxas.

_**WARNING: If you do not like yummy boy loving boy romance then don't read this. Just leave.**_

You promised me starry night skies

I flinched. He put his hand down and I opened one eye. His blue eyes stared longingly at the floor. He was full of innocence, hurt, pain, and want. I wanted o make him smile, make him happy.

"Roxas… if you walk around with want in your eyes someone will surely give it to you—with force." I teased rather softly, attempting to lighten the moment.

"I'm tired of _not_ being real. Have you even wanted to be real? Axel, my other self is going to be awakened anytime now and no one, no one will care when I leave… when I die." Roxas exclaimed, casting his fist down viciously towards the ground.

They just remind me of your shining bright eyes

I watched as his blue orbs found their way up my boots, then my body, and then arriving at my own emerald eyes. He tried to read me. He was looking for answers in my eyes. I couldn't give any. There as none to fine.

"I would…" I whispered, turning away from his stare. I couldn't look him in the eye when I had no answers to tell him for his, for our predicament. He was going to be able to read me then, my emotions of love were on my sleeve and in my eyes. He was going to find out that I loved him. He couldn't. I wasn't ready.

I'm missing your voice at night time

"Why?!" He exclaimed. I could tell he was filling with anger. Again. His fist clenched and his brows narrowed. "Why the fuck do you care so much? Why am I so important to you?" By this point, he was _screaming_.

I stepped closer to him, my hands extended to his. "Roxas, I just don't know how to say it." He pushed my hands away.

His eyes looked like a wet glaze had came over them as he stepped back against a building wall. "Why… I don't want you to care. I don't want you to explain. I don't want you near me or here with me ever again." He covered his face with his hands.

"Roxas…" I stepped close and kneeled down in front of him. My hands lifted to his. Once again. "You don't mean that."

This sepa-separation seems-seems a sad crime

I heard a soft whimper as I pulled him closer to me. He tried to resist me but I was much stronger. He was so small, I could hold him in my arms twice over. I loved him so much.

He held on tightly to me with his pale fingers and I shivered inside at our closeness. I loved him so, so much that I couldn't stand it sometimes. Why did I love him so much? He was a whiney little child with teamwork and personality issues. I was fun loving and teamwork happy. Total opposites. The only thing we had in common was the incompleteness.

"Axel."

That. That must have been the reason. The way he said my name. The way his eyes showed the deepest levels of his soul. This was only two of the many reasons for my devoted affection. _He_ was the reason.

"Yes?" I asked, caressing his back lightly.

"I'll miss you so bad." He held onto me more tightly then before, pulling himself closer to me. "I need you." He nuzzled his head in my chest. "I love you so much and I don't want to ever leave you. I would give up being complete for you. I wish I could stay with you forever but… I can't and that just hurts so bad." This closeness. My heart was racing. I couldn't breathe. "Can you hold me, like this, when I go?"

I completely froze. He loved me? He needed me? I pulled back slowly, looking down at him. He looked up at me helplessly. I saw now that, for the longest time, the longing, in his eyes, was for me.

B-b-but don't don't don't think think that I forgot you you you

We stared at each other for a while. "I…" I leaned down, closer to him. "Love…" My lips brushed against his and I couldn't finish. I felt his bottom quiver against mine and I closed my eyes.

Our lips met and I felt my whole body lung towards him. He was pinned against the wall as he pulled me even closer and his legs buckled sliding in between mine.

Are are oh so sweet I-I-I-I know

I heard the scratching of my zipper and felt his cool fingers pull the larger, black Organization jacket off of my shoulders. Underneath was a fitting black shirt and fitting tan pants. His fingers moved up and down my body as our kiss turned into multiple ones.

My body pushed up against his, as my hips pressed downwards and forwards against his own hips. I wasn't even thinking about my actions. It all happened an we both couldn't seem to stop.

At that moment he pushed me backwards rather quickly. I was able to catch my balance and he grabbed my hands. "I'm sorry, but, should we do this?" He asked. I knew my jaw had opened. He had stumped me. Should we be doing this?

If only you were here

I shook my head in confusion. "Do you want this to happen?" I asked.

"You don't even know." He nodded. "But should we?" He squeezed my hand.

"Not here." I whispered, putting my free pointer finger in front of my own lips.

Things would be more magical

I slid off of the ground and stood in front of him. I picked up my coat, Roxas released my hands, and I pulled my coat back onto my back. He imitated me and zipped up his own jacket and reached for my hand again.

We walked quietly through the cold, empty streets of The Town That Never Was. I was going to open up a portal into the darkness but that was far from romantic. Roxas decided he didn't want that either.

If I was there

He squeezed my hand tightly as he looked around nervously. We both knew that if we were caught we would be dead. I wanted to find us a place to be alone. So bad.

"Where should we go?" I asked, looking down at him. He was looking around for a some place, any place, for us.

"There." He extended his hand to a small, black building, almost invisible. The building had the Organization XIII sign splattered on the front. It was ignored by the everyday routines of the Organization and perfect for hideaways.

Things would be more radical

Roxas stood behind me as I opened the little black door leading into the black building. I looked around into the dark building. The light was dim but I could still see around.

There was a plethora of boxes and paper to the right in the corner and a large, round table in the middle of the room with a white cloth on top of it. Nothing else was in the room. It felt a bit like a home, yet… more dull.

You're so not near

"This is… nice." I turned to Roxas. He was gone. I looked around frantically, but he was no where in sight! "Roxas!" I called, stepping out of the building. The door slammed behind me. "What the--?!" I turned and pulled on the knob. "Hey, Roxas! This isn't funny!" I growled, continuing to pull in the knob.

"Axel!"

I'm wishing I could place a call

I heard Roxas' voice scream and I froze. Was he inside?

"Shuttup!" I heard another voice.

"Roxas?" Silence. What was going on? "Roxas!" I slammed my fist on the door and called continuously. "Roxas!"

And feel closer to you ooo-ooo

I stepped back and pulled my blades from the darkness and threw them at the door. Nothing. "I'm coming!"

"Axel! Dammit! Stop!"

Finally the door bent and I kicked it open, making it fall off of its hinges. I saw someone, overtop of Roxas. Roxas' clothes were halway off and I froze at the scene before me.

I rushed over and pulled th guy off of Roxas and raised my fist to him. I paused. Why was he doing this?

The miles of air and road and land

He was my best friend in the Organization. He was so sweet and in love with Larxene. Right? Then why would he do this to Roxas and I?

Separating me from all my plans

"Well… you gonna punch me?" He taunted.

We're having having having having fun

"Bastard," I put my fist down.

But something something tells me I miss someone

"Axel!" I heard Roxas call and I punched him full on.

"Jeez… I didn't expect you to actually hit your best friend." He rubbed his cheek.

"Don't make me hit you again," I threatened with another growl. "Why'd you do that to Roxas?" I pulled him off of Roxas quickly. "To me? No friend would do that!" I dropped him to the floor.

He caught himself and stood up straight. "I couldn't help it, I'm sorry." He tossed his head towards Roxas. "That kid took _my_ place in your heart. You were going to love me."

What was he talking about? I tried to speak but Roxas cut me off, "Demyx-"

"But Larxene!" Roxas almost whispered. "What's she to think?" He had made my point more bitchy.

"Larxene was just a fling." Demyx shook his head as he replied. "Axel was the one that caught my heart."

I didn't know what to say to him.

But I hope hope hope you didn't forget me

"You know, it's okay… you two be good now, okay?" He smiled weakly. "Later." He opened a portal and left without another word.

I couldn't forget you

"Roxas…" I turned, looking down at him consciously. He was staring at the floor. It was complete silence for a while. I finally spoke, "I'm sorry."

The whole time I always knew I knew

"So Demyx… loves you?" I sighed. Was he doubting my affection for him?

"Just tell me…" I interrupted. I wanted him to say it again.

"What?" He whispered. "What do you want me to say to you?" He asked, louder now.

"How you feel?" I replied, looking him right in the eye.

"You want to know?" He asked me softly. "Well…" He sighed.

Say that you're into me

"I just can't explain." Roxas looked away from me. He really was under a lot of pressure.

"Let me know how I can change that! I don't want you to be stressed anymore. I want to see you smile again." I told him, never looking away from him.

Let me know how it will be

"There's nothing you can do to make things different." Roxas never looked at me. He finally turned to me for a moment but looked away soon after. "I'm not going to be around long. What's going to come out of this?" He asked me with a serious tone.

I paused. I didn't know how to answer that. Even if I knew, though didn't want to admit it, he was going to be apart of his other self. I wanted him to stay.

"What's going to come out of lying about our feelings? If you love me then say so!" My voice raised to a higher tone.

If you don't know don't say so

"I don't know…" He cast his eyes downwards. Why was he so confused? He had just said, no less than fifteen minutes ago, that he loved me.

I'll wait until the perfect time

Maybe we should have postponed this? Postponed all of this tragedy. My stomach was in knots. I wanted to just die.

"So you lied?" I questioned. I could barely breathe. "I can't do this…" I choked, stepping backwards.

"But…" Roxas spoke.

I didn't want to listen.

Think of all the perfect lines

"No words can describe how I feel about you. I love you so much it just hurts saying it because I won't ever, ever get to be with you…" Roxas stood and came to me. He pulled me close to him and held onto my jacket, nuzzling my chest with his head. "I love you so much."

Then maybe I will let you know

"Why can't we be together? Right now? Until we _both_ disappear." I told him with a smile.

From this moment, right here and now, I wanted to be with him. From when I wake up to when I got to sleep, I want to love Roxas and make him smile.

We've got movies on our list to see

Roxas leaned up to me and smiled slightly. "Will you love the other me too?" He pulled me toward him.

I grinned. "Not as much as you." I kissed him.

Things to do just you and me

Roxas pushed himself up on me and felt him turn me around. I tripped back onto the little table. He slid his hands down me on pulled off my jacket as I pulled off his. He forced his tongue into my mouth as his hands played with the skin on my stomach.

I gasped into his touch.

Calls to make from here and there and back

I arched my back and moaned as he pulled my tan pants downwards and began to leave hickies on my hip line like a belt. I was going insane. I was holding myself in. "Roxas…" I gasped and gripped the sides of the table.

"Yes?" He grinned up deviously at me.

We've got fun to have and days to spend

He pulled my pants down more and my member was exposed to the air. "I love you." Roxas kissed down my shaft and to my tip. I gasped. This was the end.

"I'm sorry…" He leaned upwards.

Stars to see or just pretend

His fingers inched my pants up to their rightful position. He continued to kiss back up me as he lifted my shirt more and more. I came back to my calming state. I would be okay. He attacked my neck with his mouth.

At least for now just keep things on track.

Roxas whispered and kissed my neck one last time. "I love you so, so much. Goodbye." A final, passionate kiss on my lips and he was gone.


End file.
